New Years
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: The lonely girl sat on a couch and watched as people paired up. Who cares if her best friend ditched for some drunk chick? It become one minute and Caitlyn sighed, shaking her head.


Caitlyn never went to parties. Never.

But when Nate showed up at her door, begging for a date to Shane's party, she couldn't refuse. Well, at first she did.

"It's just one little friendly date. Not even a date really." He persuaded. Caitlyn looked at him like he had an IQ of 3.

"Why would I go on a date with you?" It wasn't like she liked him. The very thought made her feel disgusted. He was like her brother. He sighed. Why did he even come here? The one girl he really wanted to spend New Years with and she didn't like him. All trace of hope had dissolved away.

"You're my last option." Far from it, to be honest. She looked into his milk chocolate eyes and sighed. "Fine, fine. Let me get dressed." He hadn't even noticed that she was in her Superman pajamas. Nate smiled in gratitude and watched as she got up from her couch and disappeared into her bedroom.

He hummed, proud of himself. He actually got up the nerves to ask her. That was an accomplishment. After ten minutes, she came out. Her outfit made the boy stiffen and his eyes glaze with desire. Her curly hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a black shutter dress and black pumps with a bit of mascara.

Although she looked just fairly good, he thought she looked like a model. "Uh, you look alright. We're late." He informed, trying not to seem like he liked her outfit choice. Which he did.

----

"Cait, my girl! You came." Shane already looked drunk but seemed to be more sober than how he looked. He grinned goofily at his girl best friend. Nate stepped beside the girl, clearing his throat. Shane realized his brother was standing next to the timid girl and gasped.

"You two? _Finally_!" Well, Caitlyn figured that Shane had about five drinks. Nate mentally bet about four. "No, no. Friends, Shane." Caitlyn corrected, much to Nate's dismay. Shane pouted playfully and let them into the house.

They looked around, spotting Jason with his wife, Danielle. They were such a cute couple. Caitlyn walked over, grinning. "Dani, hi!" Danielle gasped, settind down her drink. "Caity!" She hugged her, smiling.

"How are you two? The news said that Dani's pregnant..." She trailed off, shrugging. Although, the girl looked nowhere pregnant. She had a perfect figure. Jason snorted and Caitlyn felt a literal answer coming on. "How would they know? They're not her doctor." Danielle and Caitlyn bit back a laugh and shook their heads.

"So who's your date?" Danielle questioned, looking around. "Nate." Caitlyn searched for her date. He was nowhere to be found. Jason smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Nate?"

"He begged me. Totally desperate." Caitlyn covered up. What was with people and matchmaking nowadays? "Mm. Well, better find him. Countdown in two minutes." Danielle advised, nodding towards the flat screen TV which flashed "TWO MINUTES!" across the screen.

She looked around frantically, sighing. Where was her 'date'? And why did she care? The lonely girl sat on a couch and watched as people paired up. Who cares if her best friend ditched for some drunk chick? It become one minute and Caitlyn sighed, shaking her head.

Why did she come? Shane walked over and smiled flirtatiously. "Alone?" Caitlyn giggled at how drunk he was. "Yup."

"How about I keep you company?" Caitlyn gulped and looked around for Nate. Oh well. It wasn't like Shane was in a relationship or anything. "Yeah, sure." Shane sat next to her, smiling.

Suddenly, people were screaming "30, 29, 28, 27..." And Shane looked at her, shrugging. The thought of kissing Shane made her stomach twist with disgust. He was like her brother. It wasn't like with Nate. With Nate, the thought of kissing him was much more... better.

"15! 14! 13! 12!" Shane seemed to desire kissing her. She bit her lip, looking around. Goddamn it, Nate. Where in the hell were you?

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5.." Shane scooted closer and Caitlyn tried to casually avoid him.

"3!" Shane closed his eyes and tried to kiss her.

"2!" Caitlyn was jerked off the couch by a guy. She looked at Nate, smiling gratefully. "Thank-"

"1!" He interrupted her by gently placing his lips on hers. Suddenly, Nate as a boyfriend was looking much better. She snaked her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on the small of Caitlyn's back. Finally, they pulled away with a need for air.

"Happy New Year, Cait." He whispered huskily in her ear. She smiled at him, oblivious to the all-knowing looks by their friends. Even Shane was looking accomplished.

"Happy New Year, Nate." She whispered back, biting her lip softly.

That brotherly feeling she had got from him was long gone now.

**Happy New Year!**

**What better way to celebrate 2010 than a Naitlyn one-shot?  
**


End file.
